The Irony Man
by KatziusTheBro
Summary: Mungkin di bioskop-bioskop, Anda sekalian akan bisa menemukan Iron Man, sosok figuran yang terkenal dengan baju besi merah-kuning-nya. Namun, Anda tak akan bisa menemukan yang satu ini : IRONY MAN! Dialah superhero baru yang tak memiliki kekuatan apapun, tapi dalam hatinya, dia memiliki sebuah keyakinan yang tak akan dipatahkan siapapun. Penasaran? Let's Cekidot!


**HALLOWWW! Kembali berjumpa dengan Author nyentrik yang selalu ganti-ganti nama ini, Katzius! **

**Untuk sekarang, Day after Day mau di-suspend dulu, yah, berhubung saya mulai sibuk :D #gayamunak**

**Selain itu, ide ini dapet begitu aja di Gramedia waktu saya lagi nyari komik SnK, terus ketemu DVD Iron Man 3, dan karena otak saya rada ngaco, jadilah ide fic ini yang merupakan fusion dari Prinsip Single saya, nasib jones Jean, dan superhero Iron Man. Agak ngaco emang, tapi saya pikir ini brilian #plakk**

**Selamat membaca, Readers sekalian!**

**Disclaimer : Snk belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

"_I'm Iron Man... the suit and I are one..."_

Jean cuma bisa terpaku, terkesima melihat Robert Downey Jr. yang berperan sebagai Tony Stark itu mengatakan kalimat legendaris dari seorang Iron Man. Sementara itu, teman-temannya juga sama, hanya memandangi wujud tokoh seorang Tony Stark dengan mulut menganga.

Mereka baru sadar ketika Tony Stark mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ha, benar-benar seperti yang di _trailer_," gumam Connie.

"Memang," timpal Reiner.

"He-eh," kata Bertholdt yang sedang mengudap keripik. "Keren,"

"Kira-kira kita bisa jadi seperti itu, ya kan?" gumam Jean tak sadar.

Hening sesaat. Kemudian ketiga temannya tertawa.

"Jean... yang barusan itu lucu!" kata Connie sambil terus tertawa.

"Jean, kau saja belum dapat pacar, bagaimana bisa jadi Tony Stark yang katanya _playboy_?" tanya Reiner, ikut tertawa. Sementara kedua temannya tertawa, Bertholdt hanya tersenyum geli alih-alih tertawa.

"Mungkin dia akan menjadi _Irony Man_, barangkali," sahut Connie lagi di sela tawanya, memanas-manasi suasana.

Mereka menjadi semakin terbahak-bahak. Bertholdt tertawa tertahan. Sementara Jean, malah menjadi terus diam sepanjang film. Sementara itu, _scene_ nampaknya berganti ke arah Tony Stark yang sedang latihan _boxing_.

Jean terus diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Setengah jam berlalu. Film telah habis, dan Jean segera membereskan tasnya.

"Lho, kau akan pulang, Jean? Masih ada Avengers dan Iron Man 3, lho. Itu tadi kan baru Iron Man 2," kata Bertholdt.

"Y-ya, aku harus– " Jean tidak merampungkan kalimatnya, melainkan langsung membuka pintu dan bergegas pergi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Irony Man**

**.**

**.**

**A Shingekyo Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langit di luar menunjukkan wajah kelabunya, alias mendung. Awan menutupi seluruh sinar matahari. Rintik hujan jatuh sedikit demi sedikit. Sementara Jean membuka pintu rumah Connie dan bergegas pulang. Rintik hujan tak sekalipun menghentikan langkahnya.

Kemudian Jean baru ingat dia harus menyusun naskah pidato untuk besok. Besok adalah gilirannya untuk membacakan pidato inspiratif. Tapi dia mengesampingkan tugas ini dahulu, berhubung otaknya terasa kosong melompong.

Tak sengaja dia memikirkan kalimat Reiner dan Connie.

"_Jean, kau saja belum dapat pacar, bagaimana bisa jadi Tony Stark yang katanya playboy?"_

"_Mungkin dia akan menjadi Irony Man, barangkali,"_

Dua kalimat tersebut membuat pikirannya galau, segalau saat dulu temannya, Marco, tertabrak kereta dan ditemukan jasadnya hanya tinggal setengah, tiga ratus meter jauhnya dari lokasi tabrakan. Sampai sekarang pun bayangan akan Marco masih membayanginya, membuatnya acap kali mimpi buruk, walaupun itu kejadian dua tahun lalu, saat Jean masih kelas satu SMA.

Sejak dulu ada pertanyaan yang terus memantul-mantul dengan keras layaknya bola basket di kepalanya, _'Kapan aku punya pacar?'_

Orangtuanya mengatakan, bahwa cara mencari pacar itu bukan perkara gampang, dan memang mesti dengan usaha dan keterampilan, dibarengi dengan tanggung jawab, pemilihan yang selektif, dan sebagainya.

Ya, ya, dia sudah tahu itu tanpa perlu diberitahukan sekalipun. Bahkan babi hutan pun mungkin juga tahu pengetahuan umum itu. Namun, kendati begitu, tak ada satupun yang memberitahukan CARA PASTI-nya.

Oh, menyebalkan sekali.

Tak adakah cara yang memang pasti?

Kalau saja dia bisa menggunakan sihir seperti penyihir berkacata-tapi-ganteng Harry Potter itu, mungkin dia bisa menggunakan ramuan cinta atau mantra khusus. Atau mungkin jika dia bisa menjadi vampir, mungkin dia akan bereinkarnasi seganteng Edward Cullen. Atau mungkin di tangan kirinya terdapat Gear Suci seperti milik Issei Hyodou dari Highschool DxD.

Namun dia tahu bahwa dirinya saja lebih mirip kuda daripada Daniel Radcliffe pemeran Harry Potter ataupun Robert Pattinson pemeran Edward Cullen. Cara ini sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan. Bahkan kendatipun dirinya memiliki sifat sama seperti Issei, yaitu sama-sama mesum, dia bisa yakin lebih dari empat ratus persen bahwa tangan kirinya tak memiliki kekuatan apapun.

Atau, jika dia digigit laba-laba macam Peter Parker, mungkin dia bisa jadi Spiderman atau semacamnya. Tidak, tidak, lupakan cara ini. Dia malah akan mati duluan sebelum jadi superhero. Atau malah, jika dia kena ledakan sinar _gamma_ seperti Bruce Banner, dia bisa jadi Hulk. Atau malah, dia bisa berdandan resmi ala Steve Roger, Captain America. Tidak, cara-cara ini malah membuatnya mirip orang terkena Sindrom Kelas Delapan*.

Coba kita pikir, bahkan adakah satu kandidat yang memungkinkan untuk Jean?

Mikasa, tidak.

Dia selalu tertarik pada Eren. Hanya EREN.

Christa?

Tidak mungkin. Dia selamanya menjadi _uke_ milik Ymir, walaupun mereka sesama perempuan.

Annie?

Tidak. Terlalu galak. Dia bisa membuat Jean babak belur sepulang kencan. Bahkan, kabarnya Reiner pun tak tahan menghadapi Annie, dan mereka putus, padahal periode pacaran mereka hanya dua jam. DUA JAM. Untuk itu, sepertinya Reiner pantas dihadiahi penghargaan untuk 'Periode Pacaran Terpendek'.

Sasha?

Tidak, tidak. Si biksu palsu Connie sudah mengincarnya sejak pertama masuk sekolah. Lagipula, Sasha terobsesi pada makanan. Bisa-bisa Jean menderita kanker, alias Kantong Kering.

Armin?

Hey, bagaimana dia bisa masuk dalam daftar kemungkinan!? Ya, walaupun dia adalah cowok-mirip-cewek, tetap saja dia COWOK. Jean tidak mau dia disangka nonton Boku no Pico.

Jean berteriak dalam hati. Tak adakah satu saja perempuan. Oh Tuhan, Dewa atau apapun, kenapa Kau tak menciptakan satu saja perempuan untuk seorang Jean Kirschtein?

BRUK.

Tak sadar, rupanya Jean sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, dan kontan menabrak pintu rumah.

"Aduh!" Jean mengaduh pelan dan segera membuka pintu.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, dia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menyalakan komputer. Segera dibukanya folder 'Anime Ecchi' dan kemudian dipilihnya anime Highschool DxD. Sejak dia tahu Mikasa menolaknya, dia mendapat saran (sesat) dari Reiner soal anime Highschool DxD. Dan, kemudian _voila_, jadilah seorang Jean yang merupakan orang mesum.

Tapi kemudian, dia segera tersadar akan tugas pidatonya, jadi untuk sementara dia memencet tombol _pause_ dan membuka Ms. Word.

Tapi, kendati begitu, otaknya kosong. Sama sekali tak ada ide. Yah, mungkin sebagai rencana cadangan dia akan menulis, 'Kesalahan-kesalahan dalam mencari pacar dan bagaimana menghindarinya'. Setidaknya, dia mendapat rencana cadangan.

Namun, baru saja dia selesai menulis judul, ada pertanyaan yang muncul begitu saja pada kepalanya. Tapi, alih-alih pertanyaan tentang belum-punya-pacar dan sebagainya itu, di otaknya muncul pertanyaan;

'_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak punya pacar?'_

Jean terkejut sendiri, menyadari bahwa pertanyaan ini bisa muncul di otaknya. Dan menyadari bahwa pertanyaan ini ada rasanya sama seperti baru saja dipukul telak di perut, membuatnya megap-megap.

Sisi pikirannya yang menggagas aku-harus-punya-pacar berkilah, _'Hei, semua temanku bahkan punya pacar setidaknya satu kali!'_

'_Kau ini rupanya sudah kebanyakan nonton anime,'_ kata sisi otaknya yang (untungnya) masih waras. _'Hei, Bung, kau tak akan mati hanya karena tak punya pacar, kan? Ayolah! Jadi Irony Man itu juga merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri. Kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun, tak akan terkekang oleh pacarmu saja. Berhentilah galau, Bung!'_

Jean seketika tersentak. Betul sekali.

Kenapa selama ini dia tidak memikirkannya? Coba lihatlah Eren, yang selalu kerepotan menghadapi Mikasa yang _over-protective_. Sementara dia, hidup tenang dengan bebas, bisa melakukan apa saja. Dia mungkin tak akan bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan menonton film Iron Man seperti tadi.

Yak, dia sekarang tak akan mengeluh. Inilah takdirnya untuk sekarang ini.

Dan mungkin, yang lebih bagus lagi, besok pagi, saat memulai pidatonya, dia akan berteriak dengan bangga di depan teman-temannya :

"_I'm The Irony Man!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END?**

**.**

* * *

**Wokeh! Rupanya Anda-Anda sekalian telah mencapai akhir dari kisah Irony Man kesayangan kita. Yak, rupanya sudah waktunya saya undur diri. Saya mau nonton Highschool DxD dulu #kabur **

**Rias Sayang~ Aku Dataaaaaaaannnggg #plakk**

Salam JEGER,  


**-Katzius**


End file.
